Nelly Realizes Erin's Potential In Florida
by E13lfantasy
Summary: When both Nelly and Erin are rejected by the men they intended to spend the night with, an impulsive kiss from Nelly sparks an amazing adventure.


Erin couldn't believe her luck. She had thrown her name into the hat for the Florida trip with hopes that she would never return to Scranton. She hugged Andy goodbye, smelling his shoulder and creating a memory that she would hold dear. She never intended to see him again.

The conference began in an overly air-conditioned conference room. An attractive, British woman named Nellie was to host, and when she stood up, she immediately caught Erin's attention. "I have a huge, whopping penis," she said, referencing her mind, "and I am not afraid to use it." The confidence that this woman exuded was extremely arousing to Erin. She crossed her knees, afraid of the warmth that she felt between her legs. She was here for the big break of her career. She loved being the receptionist in Scranton, and she knew she would miss the people there, especially Andy. But she had a huge opportunity to expand her horizons and doing well on her first day in Florida was going to be a major step towards.

The day passed quickly, and Erin did her best to support the team. She wasn't thrilled at the way that things turned out with their presentation, as Dwight passed out in the middle of it.

The group retired to the bar, and Erin joined in. She wasn't a big drinker, but she knew exactly what she wanted: a waffle. The waitress said they didn't have any, but Ryan was practically giddy at the opportunity to help her get one. Taking her hand, they snuck away into the kitchens. They found the waffle iron, and he held her body close against his as they looked over the materials and ingredients they would need. Voices came, and they took refuge under one of the tables. She told him her intentions of never returning to Scranton and suggested that he could come down with her. He seemed excited, and she could even imagine down the road being with him.

"Who knows," she ventured, "maybe, in six months, something might happen with us." She reached out and stroked his forearm, but he pulled it away. He insisted that he loved Kelly. Erin felt that like a shot to her chest. Maybe she'd wanted him, just tonight, just for a chance. But he loved someone else, so it couldn't be borne.

Once the chefs left the kitchen, Erin went her way and Ryan went his. Feeling completely rejected, Erin walked down the hallway towards her room. She felt heat rising in her cheeks as the elevator rose. Her body was nearly shaking then, a mixture of unsatisfied desire and utter humiliation from rejection. The elevators opened and she could not wait another second to be in her room.

"Dwight?" She heard a voice whisper loudly, with a knocking sound. "Dwight?"

Erin knew that British accent anywhere, but especially in the middle of Florida. She came around the corner to see Nelly bent down in front of a room door, trying to peer underneath it.

"Nelly?" Erin hissed as loudly as she could.

Nelly looked up at her, and her gaze seemed to undress Erin on the spot. Instinctively, Erin pulled down her shirt to smooth it.

"Hello, dear," Nelly said, rising slowly. She put a hand on the wall for support, she had clearly been drinking. "I was just…"

"Oh, no," Erin interrupted. "You don't need to explain. Are you alright?"

Nelly was still looking her up and down. "Better than alright," she said. She walked towards Erin, the same confidence that she had displayed in their seminar earlier oozing from every step she took. Erin's heart started to pound in her ears, and she had the instinct to turn and run away like a small child. But something kept her grounded, and Nelly kept coming closer to her.

Suddenly, Nelly was upon her, and she held Erin's head as she pressed her lips against hers. Erin was shocked, her body's shaking ceased, and she felt fundamentally frozen. The warmth of Nelly's lips was intense and moist, and it drew Erin in. She parted her lips slightly, and let herself be kissed even more. Nelly felt her relaxation and took full advantage, moaning softly as she pressed herself against the young girl's soft lips. She pulled away, and Erin's lips followed hers for a moment, begging for more.

"Where's your room, my dear?" Nelly asked in a melodic voice, maternal and yet seductive.

"This way," Erin said, hardly able to believe the reality that she was encountering. Nelly followed behind her towards the room, but without holding her hand or touching her in any way. Erin felt a yearning in her body for her touch, and the heat that had started during the lecture earlier had returned to her tenderness.

With hands twitching from excitement, Erin forced the key into the door and pushed it open. She reached and turned the light on, but Nelly turned it off again as the door slammed behind them, leaving them in darkness.

Nelly's lips were on Erin's again, and this time Erin was ready. She kissed back passionately, up on her tip toes as Nelly held her head up to her own. The kisses felt amazing, so full of anticipation. Sensing that she was up on her toes, Nelly scooped her hands down Erin's back, around her tender little ass, and to the inner parts of her thighs. Pulling apart Erin's legs, she pulled her up to straddle her womanly hips, and Erin wrapped her legs around Nelly's lower back. Nelly rushed over to the bed, feeling her way in the dark, and let Erin fall onto her back. For a moment, Nelly was away from Erin as she climbed on top of the tiny girl, and Erin reached out in the darkness for her. Her hands found Nelly's long, red hair and she pulled her closer in. Nelly laughed softly and obliged.

Hands were everywhere, Nelly's all over Erin's body. She pulled away the material of Erin's shirt, softly enough not to rip the fabric, but just barely. Her lips parted from Erin's as Erin felt the chill of the room on her suddenly bare chest. Nelly bent down and suckled on Erin's nipples, her tiny tits pointed upright from the chill and arousal. Erin sighed loudly in pleasure, letting this powerful woman do whatever she wanted to her body. She loved feeling her womanly lips on her tits, making her nipples even harder than before. Subconsciously, as if involuntarily, Erin started to rub her hips against Nelly, pushing her pussy against hers. Feeling this, Nelly reached down and began to run her finger nails up Erin's legs, making Erin practically orgasm right there.

"You're a naughty little girl, aren't you?" Nelly cooed, her accent even thicker and sexier with her own arousal. Nelly felt something stirring inside of her, the pleasure she had been building all night. She had spotted Erin from the outright, and while the idiot men had been trying their hand at her, she knew right away upon kissing Erin that she had been putting her own effort into the wrong prey.

Now her prey lay before her, completely innocent to a woman's touch, practically begging to be tainted. Nelly gladly hiked up Erin's skirt, pushing it up past her buttocks. She kissed Erin's stomach, getting lower on the bed. Erin was practically crying out, feeling the warmth in her pussy and knowing where this was going. Hungrily, Nelly's mouth assailed her pussy the way that it had assailed her mouth, her tongue darting into her vagina, making her incredibly wet. Nelly made out with Erin's pussy, her hands holding down Erin's wrists so that she was absolutely trapped. Erin was hers now, and she orgasmed intensely all over Nelly's mouth. Nelly licked up her juices hungrily, but she was hardly done with the girl.

She moved swiftly, flipping Erin onto her stomach. As her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she could now see the outline of Erin's tender, beautiful ass, so soft and petite and round. She grabbed it feverishly with her hands, watching it fill them up. Raising one hand, she gave a brutal smack to Erin's plump butt, making it red and making Erin cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Nelly reached up and wrapped one hand around Erin's throat, making Erin afraid, while she rammed two fingers into the girl's tight, wet vagina. Erin screamed out, "Oh my god!" While Nelly gladly finger-fucked her tight hole. Erin couldn't last more than a minute before cumming hard all over Nelly's hands.

"Be a good little girl and open your mouth," Nelly sang, sticking her fingers into Erin's mouth. Erin lapped up her own juices off of her fingers.

Gaining her own strength, Erin turned around and kissed Nelly again. Now that the girl was on her back once more, Nelly felt Erin reaching her hands out and massaging her giant tits. She was pleasurably amused, but knew that she was going to take much more from the girl. She obliged, pulling down her dress so that her huge tits sprung forth. Erin stared down at them, surprised, and Nelly took the opportunity to bury the girl's pretty little face into her tits. "That's right, you love mama's titties!"

Nelly pushed her down onto the bed by her shoulders, and Erin gasped for air. She only had a moment, though, because Nelly pulled her dress up over her hips to reveal that she wasn't wearing any panties. She was thoroughly pleased by the effect she had on Erin, and she was dripping wet down onto the girl. She climbed up her quickly, putting her knees on either side of the girl's head and lowering herself onto her mouth.

With a zing, Nelly knew that this girl was a natural. Erin ate her pussy the way that she had eaten Erin's, her soft lips making out with her vagina as she licked in and out of her hole. Erin sucked on her hard clit, which was enlarged from the pleasure, and Nelly grinded her hips down on the girl's head. Nelly and Erin's moans filled the hotel room as she gyrated her hips.

After only a few moments, Erin started to pull away for air, but Nelly knew that she was about to orgasm. She reached back and squeezed Erin's tits in either hand as she screamed out, "Oh my God!" As she orgasmed all over Erin's face. She jumped up, making sure that the girl could breathe, and her face was flush and glistening.

"That was…" Erin started.

"Shh," Nelly cooed, lying down beside the girl and lifting her up to lie on her chest. "Well, well done."


End file.
